Rebellious Wolf
by WaltzingInTheRain
Summary: Quil, Sura, Jake and Embry are long time friends. Little did they all know that they would enter the supernatural world and Some one imprints on the female wolf.
1. Symptoms

Quil and Cheyenne

chapter 1

_Friends for Ever?_

_

* * *

_

**CPOV**

_"Come on come on_.  
_Come on come on.  
_  
_All those Saturdays,  
When kids go out and play,  
I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze,  
Wasn't faded, not jaded,  
Just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination.  
All this, I seek, I find  
I push the envelope to the line,  
Make it, break it, take it,  
Until I'm overrated._

_click click boom."_

The music blared in the locker room. I sat, on the bench. Lookin straight ahead, determination oozing from every inch of me. No one dared look at me, not only for me being the only girl in a guys locker room, but because I was totally zoned. This game is going to be great.

**_Home team, La Push High._**

The loud speaker announced. I got up slowly, dramatic affect. I sauntered over to the bench. Coach always put me in last quarter. I think its funny to prove the other teams players wrong when they assume im just a girl, who has no talent. I could hear them, idiot. _A girl? seriously? who are they kidding. This should be interesting. _

~**~

4th quarter, finally. up by one basket. Coach called me in. Me and Quil had our traditional fist bump as I walked onto the court.

Cole passed me the ball. An opposing team member was automatically on me. He was the one man team. Suddenly taken off gaurd I was elbowed in the jaw and sent backwards on my butt. While he went for a basket. I growled as I got up, walking towards the guy who had just dumped me on my ass. _He was going to pay._

However Quil got there first, and that guy didnt know what hit him. One blow to the cheek from Quil was all it took to to put him on the ground. If i wasnt so pissed that would have been hilarious. Before the reff could call a foul Quil waved him off and walked off the court. Not before sending me an amused look. he walked to me. "Prove it with the ball, not your fist." He whispered before walking to the bench. "Yeah that's what I got you for." I yelled to him. He smiled and started laughing. The reff gave me the ball and nodded to the hoop.

As soon as I crossed the line, the same guy was on me. Ever so subtly I snaked my foot behind his, twisted away from him, causing him to fall and me to cross the court successfully to the basket. I smirked at him, and walked over to the place where he was nicely placed on the floor. I crouched next to him. "Didn't your mom ever teach you to respect girls." He looked confused at first then he blazed angry. The final buzzer rang signalling the end of the game. We had won of course. I started to walk away, when he grabbed my ankle. In one step I had his wrist under my free foot. After twisting my foot slightly causing him to wince in pain, he let go. But i wasnt so fast as to move my foot. Actually Quil was the one to pull me off.

"Aw, come on. I was having fun." I whined playfully to Quil. He laughed at me. "He doesnt deserve your wrath, we got better things to do."

**La Push won, 37-35. Congrats to Cheyenne Rupin for making the winning goal. Good night every one, drive safe.**

* * *

"You comin over for dinner tonight, since your just so amazing?" quil shoved me playfully. "Maybe...we I guess since I dont have anyting better to do, What you havin?" My stomach growled at the idea. "Well your stomachs tellin me your going to eat anything I have, so we can settle for a pizza."

We walked out towards his car. "You could always let me drive...." I trailed off suggestively. " nuh-uh. No way. You almost crashed it last time." He laughed but I could tell he was serious. "Like a you would be able to tell." I mumbled to myself. "Hey! I heard that, and it dont look that bad, your just jealous you dont even have a car." he pushed the back of my head and went to the drivers side. I threw my duffle in the back and climbed in.

"You really have horrible taste in music. seriously Quil?" I flipped through the pre-sets on his radio. "My mom was in here, she always changes things. You cant blame me." He shook his head looking at the road. I changed the station. Ladies and Gentlemen by saliva. "Much better."

"Oh, yeah, why the hell did you deck that guy, I mean thanks and all but that was supposed to my hit." He grinned but mocked hurt. "Then you wouldnt have been able to finish the game, and I wouldnt have had any fun." I chuckled and looked out the window. "Could you drive any slower? I mean com on I......" he cut me off. " I know you drive faster than this, but I like to abide by the law, not every one wants a record." I knew he was joking but I was still annoyed. I let out a dramatic sigh and sluped in my seat.

We were soon in his drive way. I pretended I couldnt move and he literally shoved me out onto the ground. I laughed an got up, dusting off my shorts. I walked in to the smell of pizza and the sound of his mom humming in the kitchen. "Good evening miss Ateara." I greeted as I spun one of the wooden dining chairs around backwards stradling it, folding my arms on the back of hit, resting my chin there. "I swear you get taller every time I see you, and lord I swear you should have been a boy. I mean look at you, Baggy shorts, T-shirt with the sleeves cut off..... wait is that Quils shirt?" I laughed. " Yeah, Borrowed it last week. I suppose I should give it back, hold on." I went out side to the car, and get an extra shirt out of my bag. I pulled off my shirt while walking back to the house and replaced it with my new one.

"Here." I threw the shirt to Quil. "Thanks for lettin me borrow it." Returning to the kitchen I grabbed a slice of pizza and settled back in my chair. Mrs. Ateara left saying she ws tired and wanted to go to bed.

"How mad you think that kid was when he got knocked down by a girl?" Quil asked. "Thanks Quil." I threw the closest thing to me at him, lucky him it was a towel. "You know what I meant, hey did you do that math homework from today? Cause I havent got the the slightest clue how that crap works." I laughed. "Me and homework dont mix, Ill do it in the morining. We go to school for 7 hours a day, why do they try and take away what little time we have at home?" He laughed at me. "While we arsking questions, what about this, How is a bar of soap clean if your constantly rubbing dirt on it? And do blind people have dreams, or is it just talking?" He started at me. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Go ask the teacher." I can imagine that, haha.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked, walking to the living room. "Sure." I picked a random movie off the shelf and threw the case to him. I sat on the couch literally upside down, with my feet hanging over the back. "A horror movie? sure you wont have nightmares?" Quil joked. "Oh yeah, so scared quil. You might have to hold me tonight." we both laughed at the idea. I dont hug, cuddle, anything like that really. Im not really feminin. The idea of skirts is repulsing. I always wear socks, sneakers are a must. Girly crap dont mix with me.

* * *

I ended up laughing through most of the movie, it was not realistic at all. "Guy didnt even see it coming, idiot." Quil yawned. I got up and pulled him off the couch. " I'll crash onyour floor, I dont feel like walkin home and your mom is crazy in the mornings." He laughed and we went up stairs to his room. I got a blanket from his closet and stole a pillow from his bed and flopped down on the floor right under the window. "Night quil, and I fyour not up on time tomorrow, I get to drive." I laughed. "Like hell you will." he laughed quietly though. "Night Sura" (Sura is short for sureshot, a nickname aquired one year at basketball camp)

"Ouch, what the.." I pulled the pillow off my face. Quil stood on the other side of the room, pretending nothing happened. I threw it back, successfully hitting him in the head. I stole a hooded sweat jacket from his closet and put it on, wearing my tank top underneath. I also stole a pair of his shorts. "Hurry up, I might have to hot wire your car." I yelled to him as I skipped down the stairs. I moved quietly to the edge of the small hall, looking for any signs of his mother.

"AGH!" I yelped. Quil tackled me to the floor. Pinning me under him. "You are such a jerk, you.." he cut me off, thats starting to get annoying. "I what? Scared you?" He was mocking me. "Stubborn jock" I muttered. I heard the door shut and looked up and behind me. "I never thought I'd see the day Sura would be underneath a guy." Jake laughed from the door. "Quil GET OFF!" He laughed and got off. "Isnt it nice to see you this morning jake." muttered walking past him, into the kitchen getting a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Come on, not that I care about being late but I have a test that I have to pass this morning. You got 2 minuts before I hot wire your car." I hollered from the door. Walking out and sitting on the hood of the car. Quil and Jake stumbled out the door. "Just in time, you about had to walk to school." I laughed and jumped in the back seat.

"Finally" I muttered. "You have s shorter patience than paul, geez." Jake told me, I do have a temper but not nearly as bad as paul, not by a long shot. "Nobody has a temper as bad as paul." he laughed.

* * *

~LUNCH~

"Great shot last night Sura, that guy needed to be knocked on his ass." Cole congratulated me. "Quils the one that decked him, not me." I nodded to Quil and went back to eating. "How can you eat that?" I looked at my food, I think it's supposed to be a chicken cassarole. "Im not sure what it is, but if I dont think about it its fine. I dont want to know whats in it though." I shrugged and continued eating. Embry however, the one questioning my appetite, had a disgusted look on his face. "Try it, its not that bad." He shook his head "I think I'll pass." I snorted. "somebodys a wuss." He came upon a disgruntled face."Here." I pushed it towards him, he backed away from it." Quil reached over and tried it. "Not that bad, actually. But i dont think its on the top of my list." I laughed. "See Emb, quil even tried it. Don't be chicken." He groaned. "Fine." He tried and then almost gagged. He shoved my tray back to me and started coughing. "Oh come on, your such a drama queen."

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"Rupin goes for the three pointer and OH, she scores." me and Quil bumped fists and I chuckled. "That was cheating, you try and get away with to much." Jake grumbled. "You and Emb just arent fast enough for me, me and Quil are to good, even if he doesnt have great aim." Quil knew I was joking but he pretended I shot him and fell to the ground. "Get up Ateara, we all know you get tired easy but you could atleast make it to the couch." He laughed and got up. I looked over at Embry, who looked almost pale, if thats even possible with out dark skin tones. "Hey Emb, you alright?" He started shaking his head like he was trying to clear it. "Maybe you should go see your mom, you dont look to great." He nodded and started walking towards his house.

"I wonder what up with him, geez." I walked over to jake and jumped on his back. " Holy skittles, jake your burnin up." He shrugged. "Feel fine." We walked back to jakes place. We jake and Quil walked, I was on Jakes back.

We were all sittin in jakes living room, when suddleny I got a major head ache. "I think I'm gonna go home guys." I stood from the couch. "whats wrong cheyenne?" Billy asked. "I just feel hot and I got a major head ache." I started towards the door. "later guys" I shut the door softly behind me. I walked down the road towards my house.


	2. Phasing

**Hi all. I hope you like this story, and by the way, Quil isnt the one that imprints. Just to let y'all know. Quil Jake and Embry are her best friends and are pretty much family. She comes and goes as she pleases through there houses. Any suggestions are welcome, ideas concerns, anything hit me with it. I know the first chapter wasnt terribly long, but I had to start some where. Yes she turns into a wolf. I just cant fathom the idea of imprinting without being able to spend forever with your imprint. THANKS -_WaltzingInTheRain_**

_Rebellious Wolf_

_chapter 2. _

_Phasing._

* * *

A cripling pain shot down my spine, I fell to my knees on the side of the tree lined road. Firery spasms rolled down my spine. My hands clenched into firsts and dug into the dirt below them. I tried my best to hold in the screams that were begging to come out. I was barely aware that I had crawled/limped into the cover of the trees. Of all things to think of, even though no one could see me, I refused to curl into a ball like I so bad wanted to, I wanted to hold onto my dignity. Or some of it.

It felt as it knives were tearing into my muscles. Heat rushed through every bit of my body, and nothing could stop it. My head ache turned into a full blown migrane. I crushed my eyes closed, not daring to open them, for fear of the pain becoming worse.

When I thought the pain couldnt get any worse I used all my strength to stand, only to fall again, but this time my head hit the tree and darkness consumed me. The pain faded. and I slept.

_Where am I? _I looked around, trees, everywhere. _Im in the woods? Why?_ Just bthen the thoughts came flooding to me from the night before. Embry going home, jake feeling hot, my head ache. heading home, the horrible pain and hitting the tree. I looked down. _A paw? what the hell?_ I started spinning circles.

_Calm down Cheyenne, It's okay. _

_what the.. Great just freakin great. Now I have voices in my head. Guess mom was right I am mental._

_*laughs* This is by far the funniest._

_Oh so now my little head voice is laughing at me? amazing. I wonder if I can get it to shut up. Why is it a mans voice of all things, my brain couldnt come up with anything better? And I thought I atleast was smart. Holy crap._

_No your not insane cheyenne. _

_Little voice, shut the hell up, I have enough problems right now, like what the hell am I. _

_Your a wolf, and I'm not your little voice, I'm Sam Uley. You phased Cheyenne, though Your the only girl to phase wich is puzzling. I'll be there shortly._

_Uh okay. so.... what do I look like?_

A large black wolf came into view, sam.

_Holy skittle, your like a wolf on steroids. _

_So are you, _Suddenly an image of a large black wolf with white legs, tail and ears appeared. _That's you cheyenne. _

_Wow, thats awesome. And quit callin me that._

_What do you want to be called then. I could call you muttley_

_Oh haha, so funny. No call me Sura._

_Sura? Why?_

_Its a nickname, alot better than cheyenne. _

_okay, well you know the legends right?_

_Well yeah, but I can see they arent just legends now._

_True, and I'm the alpha, I can take away your free will and force you into things_

_Isn't someone cocky_

_I wont do it without great purpose, though. I dont like forcing you into things. _

_Great....so who else is a wolf._

_Uh, me, you, jared, and paul so far._

_So If I phased or whatever will anyone else?_

_Yeah, I believe Embry, Quil and Jake are close. Embry and Jake first though, quil just so mellow._

_Is that why Embry hasnt been feeling well and jakes been so hot? Cuz it was hell last night, until I blacked out of course._

_you blacked out?_

_Yeah, I hit a tree when I tried to stand. WIll I turn human again, or am I stuck wolf?_

_You'll phase back once you control your anger. But just so you know, you shreded your clothes when you phased. I'll have some clothes brought out to you for when you do phase back._

_Okay, thats gotta be kinda awkward. _

_UH, yeah. sorry bout that. _

_No big._

_I have to go, but I'll send jared out. Paul is a little_

_In need of anger managment? I know, i think everyone knows. _

_haha, okay. I'll talk to you later then._

_later Alpha dog._

_What?_

_alpha dog, like ya know, top dog. _

_okay...sure. _

and I was alone.

I got up and shook my, .... pelt? uhkay. _Gosh Im tall, this is shweeeet._ I took off running. _Holy skittles thats fast._

_SKittles? like the snack?_

_uh hi? you must be Jared._

_Yeah, so are you okay?_

_um, yeah why wouldnt I be?_

_When I first phased I was so flipped out I couldnt phase back for two weeks. And your what?_

_I think this is awesome! _

_Wow, haha, I guess the enthusiasm is good. _

_sure._

_Sura, right?_

_yeah, please for the love of Tor dont call me cheyenne. _

_Okay, who's tor?_

_One of the wolf gods, I dont follow that religion or anything, it just kinda sounded good since we're wolves and all._

_where on earth did you learn that. _

_I was reading this book, it was about wolves and all, they have two gods. Tor and Fenris and a daughter Sita. _

_Thats cool_

_you could say that_

_Is it cool havin Sam as a dragga? Hes got the same name as my old dog._

_A dragga?_

_You sure dont know much. lordy, a dragga is the alpha male, Drappa is the alpha female._

_you an odd ball_

_quick to judge, eh? I'll have to remember that. You dont have to baby sit me, im tired anyway. _

_I cant leave, sams orders._

_whatever, Alpha dog needs a bone. Im goin to sleep. so talk to you whenever,_

_alright_

I drifted off to sleep finally. waking hourse later very hungry.

* * *

I stood up and stretched my limbs out in my attempts to wake up.

_Rise and shine sleeping beauty._

_Damn, never get a moment alone._

_Sams orders dont get mad at me._

_Yeah, whatever. Dude seriously needs to pull that stick from his but cuz i think its goin sideways. _

_Wow, cant wait till sam hears that._

_Jared got sprung im guessing, so im stuck with you?_

_Yeah, try not to sound to thrilled. We have to run patrol now. so..._

_Oh yeah, cuz of the leeches and what not. So where do we start? _Paul came into sight and nodded towards the stream. I trotted to him, eager to follow.

_Just run around the perimeter of la push, we just patrol to make sure theres no leeches, its pretty clear right now. The cullens are in forks, but we have an 80 yr old treaty with them, I would rather get rid of them now, but honor the tribe and what ever. _The memory of a sickly sweet smell came to mind. It felt like my nostrils were burning. I rubbed my nose in the dirt trying to get rid of the smell.

_What the hell paul! Are you trying to kill me?!_

_Oh sorry, Thats the smell to look for on patrol, but its more like it finds you. Cant miss it. _

_I thought you were supposed to be the tempermental one._

_Im trying to be nice, your new and.._

_And what? Im a girl, that doesnt mean I need special treatment._I nipped his ear and went into a crouch.

_Hey! watch it._

_Aw, come on. Fight back._

He crouched to, lunging at me, I moved faster though. We danced like this for awhile before we both gave up and layed down panting.

_Your fast, thats all you got. _

_Your not that much stronger than me._

_Did you mess with jared like that?_

_No I slept and woke up to you. _

_I feel privilaged._

_You should._

_So what do you look like, human I mean._

I showed him an image of me, in my basketball shorts and cutoff t-shirt.

_Not much for girly crap, huh?_

_Not a chance, you cant run in flip flops. _

_Your not that bad. I thought having a girl in the pack would be worse than this._

_Why? because you thought it would be all awkward._

_Well yeah, kinda. _

_alright, whens sammy boy comin back?_

_Sammy boy? thats a good one. I'll go get him. _

A shimmer in the air, and he was gone.

What about Quil, and Jake and Embry. Is Sam gonna make me sit around and wait on them to phase? That's stupid, he needs to pull that stick from his but.

_What about my butt?_

_Nothing._

_This is going to be lovely._

_I know right? I always wanted a brother. _

_We need to go over some rules. _

_Thats exactly what I wanted to hear. _

_Well, You cant tell anyone. Not even your mom. Jake, Embry, and Quil will phase soon enough. There might be some more to phase if the Cullens stay around._Growls_. I dont like them either but we have to honor the treaty our grandfathers made. Paul explained the patroling, wich we are all required to do. You still have school, though. You have to go, but patrol comes first. And since you actually phased, you wont be aging. _

_What?!_

_Well its odd, but you phased before your body got a chance to mature. So you will start having growth spurts now, and it will be crazy. Your actually large sor what I considered, because your a female. _

_Just because I'm female doesnt mean I cant take what the other guys do. _

_I know, but they are just trying to make it easier._

_Well screw that, _

_Okay, if thats the way you want it. To phase back you have to stay very calm, deep breaths and relax._

_Okay._

_Do you want me to stay and help you?_

_Not really, you can leave, and not send out any one. _

_Alright, I'll see you later Sura. Come to Emilys when you phase back._

_yeah, yeah. _

And he was gone.

Alright so, deep breaths. I started taking deep breaths, standing tall but relaxed. I thought of my dog back home, wont this be funny. A wolf and a german shepherd living in the same house. I laughed, expecting a bark, but instead it was my human laugh.

"holy shit, this naked thing is gettin old already." I found the clothes sam got me. Thank go he actually got _my_ clothes. I pulled on my shorts, sports bra, and shirt and started my run towards Mrs. Youngs house. Then I decided to run home first. I dont hear mom in there. I walked in and got my shoes and socks. Thats going to get annoying, no shoes? I think not, I'll just stash them in the woods some where.

When I got to emilys, I found paul sitting in the living room.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Sura the whole blacking out thing, genius." He snorted a laugh. "Oh shut up."I growled at him and sat on the ocuch next to him. "Seriously, you skipped all the pain. Wish I'd thought of that." I laughed. "It was an accident, I fell." The door shut behind us.

"Oh, hey sura, I didnt expect you to phase back so fast." I just turned back around. This is going to be tons of fun.


	3. Embry

**Chapter 3**

**Embry Phases**

"_I keep pouring it out, but your never there to catch it. _

_you dont tell me your sorry and that everything will be okay. _

_You tell me to quit being selfish. _

_You tell me to grow up._

_Sometimes I just want you to let me be who I am._

_I keep waiting for that moment where you realize I'm not the only one in the wrong._

_Like that break through the daughter always has in a bad sitcom."_ _-cheyenne duff_

* * *

I wanted to go for a run, since it's been a month since I first phased I grew 6 inches. Stealing a successful 6ft tall now. But I can't get over the torn faces of my best friends when I told them we couldnt hang out anymore. Or when I quit the basketball team. Sam said it wasnt safe, specially since I already have a temper. Me and paul are best buds now, oddly enough. Our tempers brought us closer. I just hope they phase soon or I'm gonna go bisurk_. _

_*flash-back*_

_you have to quit the team, its not safe. -sam_

_What the hell! No way, thats all I've been working for, for the last 4 years. -me_

_Dont over react Sura, what happens when you get mad and phase? people would get hurt, not to mention the secret would flip people out. -sam_

_So I'm just supposed to throw my entire life away, everything over some stupid temper that triggers a wolf outbusrt? -me_

_Yeah, look I know it's not fair, I never asked for this. But we have a job, and you dont have a choice. -sam_

_A job? Where do I go to put in my resignition. -me_

_Sura, either you listen or I put down a command. -sam_

_I swear that stick gets further up your ass daily.-me_

_Then I phased out._

_*end flash-back*_

Now I'm just running circles around la push.

*flashback*

_"Hey sura, what up?" -embry_

_"oh, not much. "-me_

_"why have you been avoiding us like the plague lately." -embry_

_"its not you, its me. wow didnt that sound cliche. I dont htink we should hang out for awhile, i have some problems to take care of." -me_

_"What... your being wierd. you know we would help you through anything." -embry_

_"I need my own help right now, I'll see you eventually."_

_I walked away, trying to forget the confused and hurt look on his face. He'll know soon enough. _

_*end flashback*_

I smelled something, it smells like us.I looked towards the houses just outside the trees. Thats Embrys house. I would bet money he's getting close. I phased, pulling on my shorts and sports bra. Running towards Embs back door. I dont smell his mom, it should be fine.

"Emb, you here?" I called, I heard a faint moan from the back of the house, must be in his room.

"Shit, Embry you okay?" He shook his head no. "Emb, look I know whats happening. I know Ive been a real jerk lately but trust me, I need to get you into the woods." He looked at me like Im crazy, not moving. "Embry come on." I picked him up, not an easy thing considering he's got alot of mass now. He tried to protest but I ran swiftly towards the tree's. I took him to the place by the stream where light barely filtered through the tree's. Beautiful place.

"Emb, I know you must think I'm crazy and you feel like your being killed but you'll be okay soon." I tried to comfort him, but im not very good with that.

~2hrs later~

Embry groaned loudly, and I heard the familiar ripping of clothes, before me stood a tall, as tall as me, grey wolf with black spots on his back. Who looked scared out of his mind. "Easy Emb, its okay." He cocked his head to the side and barked, then jumped backwards as if scared by the noise. "I'll be right back Emb, dont move." I wen tfurther into the tree's and stripped and phased.

_Hey, Emb. You feling okay? -me_

_"Wait.. what.... how ..... who...... what am.....shit..." -embry_

_Emb your not making any sence. Your a wolf, I'm a wolf, the legends are true. calm down now, your not a monster, its actually kind of cool. -me_

_What do you mean wolf? -embry_

_Exactly what i said, *i flashed a picture of what he looks like into memory, then trotted to him in wolf form.* -me_

_Who is that? Holy shit who's that? Sura are you messin with me or what this is so not funny.-embry_

_THats you, im in front of you. and im not messing with you. This is why I couldnt hang with you jake and quil. Our tempers are short, specially me and paul. -me_

_who all? -embry_

_Whos all a wolf? Me, Sam, Jared, Paul, and you. Sams the alpha, though that stick is permanently inserted in his ass. -me_

_How can I hear you?-embry_

_Sorry to tell ya, You no longer have privacy. We can all read everyones thoughts. its not as bad as it sounds. -me_

_Oh, what about Jake and Quil? -embry_

_You cant see them anymore. They should phase soon enough though. I had to wait forever on you. Its been a month! -me_

_Oh i am just so sorry. -embry_

_It might take you awhile to phase back Emb. a week should be it though. -me_

_oh......-embry_

_Emb, i gotta go now. I have to tell sam, and I have to go to school today-me_

_oh okay...-embry_

_I'll have someone come out. ill be back later Emb,-me_

I phased out when i got closed to sams house. i dressed and ran up the road towards his house, i literally bust through the door."Whoa ther sura, what wrong?" emily asked. "Where's sam? I need to talk to him." Jus then Sam came in. "What the hell Sura, there are such things as manners." He gave me a stern look, wich I returned. "Yeah, sure, sorry em. Look Embry phased, He's out by that spot where I phased, by the creek. I talked to him, he's a little freaked right now.I have school In a couple hours." He cut off my ranting explanation. "Why did you leave him? How dumb are you?" He growled, and I growled louder. "Look I was in a hurry i didnt know how to reach you, He almost phased in his house before I dragged him out. His mom is probably very confused right now, so your probably damn lucky he didnt kill her and tear down that house, so dont be gettin all mad at me about this." I was already shaking, when jared walked in, he saw me and sam, tension very clear in the air, and literally dragged me out of the house. I didnt phase but I took off running up the road, opposite the way I came. about 10 minuts later I heard steps behind me.

"God what did you do before you phased? train for the olympics?" a slightly winded jared was behind me. I grunted, nothing more. "What's up with you an sam? Your always so tense around each other. Its crazy." I shrugged and kept walking. "You do know its not against the law to reply with words." Would he ever shut up. "I dont really want to talk to you, or any one for that matter." He groaned. I dashed int o the woods and phased.

_Whats with you Sura, always so friggen up tight. -jared_

_Jack off Jared. -me_

_I saved your ass from a crazed alpha, if you had phased in that house it would have been hell for all of us. -jared._

_GO AWAY JARED -me_

_No way in hell. - jared._

_Damn it jared! Go home! go see sam, hell if I care! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! - me *There was much more force behind this thought though.*_

_Om my crap, that thought...it.-jared_

_what, what could you possibly want now?! -me_

_Your thoughts, they had force behind them, almost like sam. -jared._

_Im so sorry, but I dont like being compared with sam. -me. _

_Um, guys. Whats going on? -embry_

_Embry? I didnt know you phased. I thougth -jared_

_Thats what the whole same thing was over. -me_

_Again, seriously guys. -embry_

_He seem's oddly calm, almost like you, you were just a freak. -jared_

_No im not a wuss, like you. I talked to him earlier. I gotta go emb. Jared do every one a favor and stay with him while I go to school. -me_

I phased and ran home as human. It would give me a little bit to cool off.

* * *

I had the longest day at school, then came home and went to sleep. Jared and paul had patrol tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just put this in there to show the tension between Sura and Sam. Her and Paul are close, but not liek she was with quil embry and jake. I'll skip Jake and Quil phasing though. I just put this in there. I know its short, dont be mad, atleast its something.**


End file.
